¡Maldito rubio!
by Zarevna13
Summary: Hikari es una chica tranquila y prudente, pero un cambio en la medicación la convertirán en un revuelo de hormonas e ira. Takeru encontrará la situación tan divertida como desconcertante y aprovechará para divertirse a costa de su amiga.


Andaba con cierta prisa a casa, quería llegar lo más rápido posible para meterse en la cama y olvidarse del mundo. La ira seguía instalada en su cuerpo, haciendo de ella un cúmulo de violencia. Muchos no creerían que la joven y pura Hikari Yagami supiera siquiera lo que era la ira, se equivocaban. Pisaba fuerte, como queriendo romper el suelo, destilaba odio por todo y por todos, sólo quería estar sola sin que nadie la molestara. Lo que más la cabreaba es que nada ni nadie tenía la culpa, eran aquellas pequeñas píldoras las culpables de aquello. Las odiaba. Odiaba todo.

Había empezado a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas años atrás para controlar el flujo de sangre y que no se desmayara cada mes que el deber la llamara. Había pasado años felices, sin molestias ni cambios de humor, todas sus amigas la envidiaban. Pero hacía un par de meses le habían cambiado el tratamiento sin previo aviso siendo avisada por el médico que durante unos meses, no demasiados, encontraría algunos desajustes hormonales. Nada que preocuparse dijo. Y qué sabía aquel hombrecillo canoso, el mes anterior fue devastador pero consiguió retener a la bestia frente a los demás porque el grueso del periodo coincidió con el fin de semana y pudo refugiarse en su habitación, pero esta vez cayó en plena semana y no le estaba resultando fácil no mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo.

No había esperado a su mejor amigo para volver a casa por esa misma razón, ya le había advertido que no se encontraba bien así que no esperaba que le molestara que se fuera antes. Siempre se había controlado delante de Takeru cuando le venía la menstruación, no era difícil ya que su amigo era muy comprensivo y amable con ella pero aquel día no estaba segura de que aquello sirviera de algo. Pudo comprobarlo sólo unos segundos después, Takeru había salido corriendo en su dirección y la alcanzó antes de un semáforo.

\- ¡Hikari!

\- Buenas tardes, Takeru. No te esperé porque me encuentro mal, lo siento. Nos vemos el lunes.

\- ¡Espera! – Hikari ignoró el semáforo en verde y notó como la ira crecía en ella, ¡Si sólo quería llegar a casa y acostarse! ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? – Las chicas me han invitado a un concierto mañana, ¿Vienes?

\- ¿Las chicas?

\- Sí, mis compañeras de clase. Ya sabes. – Claro que sabía, maldito rubio seductor.

\- Pues ve con ellas. – Se giró dispuesta a irse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? También irán otros compañeros, quería que vinieras, toca ese grupo que descubriste hace poco. Pensé que te gustaría. – Y claro que le gustaría, pero no pensaba decirlo delante suya. No después de lo que le había hecho.

\- Pero tú sólo has mencionado a tus "amigas", pensé que te sentirías más cómodo sin mí allí.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Estás un poco rara, Hikari.

\- El raro eres tú, Takaishi. Ve con tus amiguitas a ese concierto, yo me quedo en casa – Hikari estaba asombrada del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que estaba diciendo o porqué. Solo sabía que quería odiar a Takeru, y lo haría.

\- ¿Estás celosa, Hikari? – Cuando miró a su amigo y vio como sonreía y aguantaba la risa tuvo muchas ganas de golpearle y quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Cómo se parecía a su hermano en ese momento.

\- No estoy celosa, Takaishi.

\- Entonces no tendrás problemas en venir mañana – A Takeru le estaba divirtiendo mucho aquello, aunque no sabía por qué.

\- Claro que no – Mierda, la había liado. ¡Ella sólo quería dormid, no ir a estúpidos conciertos con estúpidos rubios!

\- Pues te recojo mañana a las 7.

¿Cómo había terminado así? ¡Ella no quería ir! Salir de su casa era lo opuesto a lo que pensaba hacer aquel fin de semana. ¿Quién sabía lo que podría salir de aquello en su situación? No quería matar a su mejor amigo en un ataque de ira, ¿Verdad? Era ese maldito rubio y su maldita sonrisa y su maldita habilidad para que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Ya le borraría esa estúpida sonrisa perfecta de su perfecto rostro.

Llegó a casa como quien llega a un oasis en medio del desierto, tiró la mochila de cualquier manera en la entrada y se dejó caer en el sofá. Nada de eso era propio de ella, siempre trataba de no causar problemas a los demás y por ello no dejaba entrever sus sentimientos ni sus propios problemas. Pero aquel día le daba igual todo, le dolían los riñones y las hormonas habían tomado el control de su cuerpo haciendo que la dulce Hikari se convirtiera en un ser lleno de ira. Ya el día anterior había gritado a su padre y a su hermano un discurso feminista digno de Emmeline Pankhurst sólo porque su padre le había pedido que le pasara la salsa de soja. Todos le habían mirado con cara de absoluto estupor mientras se iba a su habitación hecha una furia. Todos estaban enterados de la situación, pero no esperaban eso.

Su madre le acercó un vaso de zumo y una pastilla para el dolor, aquella mujer era una santa.

\- Takeru ha llamado y me ha contado lo del concierto, puedes ir si quieres.

\- Gracias, mamá.

Ese estúpido rubio la estaba arrinconando para que acabara cediendo.

Pasó el resto de la tarde y del día siguiente viendo películas y series perfectos para ocasiones como aquella, como cualquier mujer tenía su propia lista de material para menstruaciones como aquellas. Vivía feliz en su burbuja de irrealidad cuando le llegó un mensaje de su amigo anunciando que en una hora pasaría a por ella y que llevara ropa cómoda. La irá volvió a brotar en ella, dispuesta a mandarlo al diablo. Pero en el último momento pensó que sería más productivo ir con él al concierto y poder odiarlo in situ que cancelarlo y odiarlo a la distancia.

Takeru no pudo aguantar la carcajada cuando vio a Hikari, si no la conociera tan bien habría pasado de largo al verla. Llevaba unos vaqueros, unas converse y una sudadera que debía ser de Taichi por lo enorme que le quedaba. Pero lo que despertó la risa del chico fue que llevaba la capucha de la sudadera puesta y unas gafas de sol.

\- ¿Pero qué hacer, Hikari? – Dijo entre carcajadas.

\- Una risa más y me voy, Takaishi.

Consiguió controlarse y se acercó para quitarle la mochila y llevarla él.

\- Vamos, mi madre está ahí en frente.

\- Puedo llevar la mochila yo sola – estaba dispuesta a comenzar otro discurso como el de la otra noche pero se vio interrumpida.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito que te bajes a comprar algo y no va a ser muy cómodo con la mochila.

Estúpido rubio que siempre tenía una respuesta. Lo odiaba por no hacer nada que le permitiera odiarlo, siempre era caballeroso y tenía una explicación para todo. Ella sólo quería odiarlo un ratito y aquel maldito rubio se empeñaba en ser un caballero.

En cuanto se subió en el coche se puso los cascos y decidió ignorar a su acompañante después de saludar a Natsuko. Takeru estaba fascinado, nunca había visto así a Hikari. Es decir, la había visto con el periodo pero nunca a esa magnitud. Conociéndola como lo hacía Hikari habría activado su lista de reproducción depresiva, no se equivocaba. Hikari se había sumido en canciones tristes de melodías lentas y letras desesperanzadoras con el objetivo de poder odiar al mundo. Si no podía odiar razonadamente al rubio como esperaba se contentaría con odiar al mundo.

Se encontraba en ese estado de comunión con esas canciones cuando notó que alguien tiraba de sus auriculares y le arrebataba el móvil. ¡No era justo!

\- Vamos a un concierto, hay que ponerse a tono.

Takeru puso un disco que ambos habían grabado para ocasiones como aquella, tenía las canciones favoritas de ambos y todas aquellas canciones que les hacía ponerse de buen humor. ¡Maldito rubio! Primero le quitaba sus canciones tristes y ahora le ponía una lista de reproducción que resaltaba las maravillas de la vida y del amor. Era lo último que necesitaba, que la animaran. Para su desdicha vio cómo su acompañante comenzaba a cantar a viva voz y se sorprendió al ver que había añadido algunas nuevas que ella le había recomendado.

Takeru se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, cantaba cada vez más fuerte y moviéndose más para molestar a su amiga. Lo divertido de la situación es que Takeru veía como el pie de Hikari y su cabeza se movían al son de la música y casi pudo oír como cantaba por lo bajo. Normalmente cuando estaba de mal humor o triste poner aquellas canciones la animaba, aunque sólo las usara como pretexto para burlarse de su voz, que distaba mucho de la de su hermano mayor.

Antes de que se diera cuenta llegaron a la sala de conciertos y Natsuko les recordó que volvería a por ellos en unas horas. Hikari estaba de mejor humor, y eso la molestaba por lo que decidió ignorar a su amigo lo que quedaba de noche por haber tenido la desfachatez de animarla. Se encontraba en tamaña empresa cuando Takeru se acercó para entregarle su entrada. Se habían encontrado con los compañeros de Takeru pero había decidido no integrarse en el grupo. Normalmente era sociable pero a un nivel mucho menor al de Takeru o Taichi y prefería pasar desapercibida en grupos nuevos.

Sumida en sus pensamientos miró la entrada que le había tendido su amigo y de pronto ocurrió. La asoló una oleada de tristeza que apareció de la nada. La foto y los colores de la entrada le encantaban, evocaban la frescura de la juventud y la amistad. Aquello le pareció precioso y le dio nostalgia a partes iguales. Sólo tenía dieciséis años pero su cerebro repleto de hormonas decidió que era un buen momento para reflexionar sobre la fugacidad del tiempo y la juventud que se le escapaba. Takeru se giró para decirle algo a Hikari y la escena que vio ante sus ojos le dejó confundido: Hikari con la capucha aún puesta, las gafas en la punta de la nariz y la entrada que acababa de darle frente a los ojos. Estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando notó que los ojos de la chica estaban vidriosos y los labios le temblaban señalando un llanto inminente. No pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse preocupado cuando vio que rompía a llorar y abrazarla. Le preguntó que le ocurría pero sólo consiguió reconocer algunas palabras como _juventud, paso del tiempo_ o _tristeza._ Cuando consiguió asimilar la situación miró incrédulo a su amiga y comenzó a reírse de una manera frenética llegando a hacerle llorar de la risa, ¡Hikari lloraba porque la foto de la entrada le parecía bonita!

Sólo conocía a una persona que guardara mejor sus sentimientos que Hikari y ese era Yamato. Los dos tendían a no decir lo que sentían y era extremadamente raro verlos mostrar tristeza y en aquel momento Hikari Yagami se encontraba enfrente suya llorando porque una entrada de un concierto le parecía bonitas. Aquello era hilarante, completa y absolutamente cómico. La risa le estaba provocando dolor en los abdominales pero no podía parar de reír por lo absurdo de la situación pero paró de repente cuando escuchó que su mejor amiga también estallaba en carcajadas, ¡Hace un segundo estaba llorando a mares y ahora se reía a carcajadas! Takeru la miraba estupefacto, sin asomo de risa. Hikari lo miró y cortó en seco la risa mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo. Takeru la vio irse mascullando algo parecido a "maldito rubio" entre dientes. La observó alejarse aún sin reaccionar, superado por la situación pero en cuanto su cerebro despertó volvió a reírse. Aquello estaba siendo más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Estaban en la cola de entrada, Hikari estaba a una distancia prudencial de Takeru, apoyada en la pared. Se había dedicado a ignorarlo el tiempo que llevaban esperando. Takeru no paraba de lanzarle miradas divertidas y ella procuraba que él notara su indiferencia, lo que divertía más al chico que nunca había visto a su amiga con esa actitud. En uno de los cruces de miradas Takeru la miró confundido mientras ella se escurría por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, se acercó rápido para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien y no era uno de los desmayos que la habían sorprendido alguna vez.

No, no se había desmayado, cuando Takeru se acercó ella le agarró la camiseta y lo acercó a ella para poder hablarle al oído.

\- Chocolate… necesito chocolate… o me moriré. – Takeru soltó una carcajada con ganas.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo unas horas atrás con Taichi.

\- _Takeru, ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer planes con Hikari? ¡Está insoportable!_

\- _No creo que sea para tanto, Taichi. Sólo le han cambiado la medicación, no será para tanto._

\- _No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo. Te digo esto porque te aprecio como un hermano, huye. Cancela el plan. EL lunes resurgirá de sus cenizas y volverá a ser la Hikari que conocemos._

\- _Estás dramatizando un poco, Tai. No voy a cancelar el plan sólo por tus exageraciones._

\- _No puedo hacer nada por ti, muchacho. Si quieres sobrevivir te recomiendo que lleves la mochila llena de azúcar, aplaca a la bestia._

En aquel momento sólo pensó que era una de las exageraciones del líder del grupo pero por si acaso decidió hacerle caso y llevar algo para picar, a Hikari le gustaba el dulce. Sacó la bolsa de la mochila y se la tendió a su amiga que la recibió como un vaso de agua en un desierto. La abrió con cuidado, como una niña que abre un regalo en Navidad y a Takeru le pareció muy tierna. La percepción del chico cambió cuando vio comer con tanta voracidad a su amiga, casi podía jurar que notaba los genes de Taichi en su amiga. La había visto comer con ganas pero no a aquel nivel. Cuando terminó Takeru salió de su trance de fascinación morbosa y la ayudó a levantarse. Hikari se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla, para después comenzar a cantar sus alabanzas como si no lo hubiera estado ignorando minutos atrás. No paraba de agradecerle el mejor manjar que había comido, según sus propias palabras, y la amabilidad y generosidad que se veía en su persona por haberse acordado de ella. Lo que Takeru se abstuvo de comentar era que aquellos dulces eran para todos, no quería explotar la burbuja de adoración que había formado su amiga a su alrededor.

Hikari se enganchó de su brazo y lo arrastró al salón de conciertos. Le sorprendió tanta cercanía física, nunca había sido incómodo tocarse entre ellos pero tampoco se pasaban el día abrazados o algo así, las pocas veces que sucedía era él quién las iniciaba. Ver a Hikari tan desinhibida no le molestó en absoluto y se dejó arrastrar gustosamente por aquel ser de actitud cambiante que pretendía ser su amiga.

Hikari gritó como nunca durante el concierto, tanto azúcar en sangre la había vuelto eufórica y no paraba de saltar y de gritar, incluso canciones que no conocía. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. Takeru disfrutaba viendo a Hikari disfrutando, no dejaba de fascinarle que alguien tan comedido y prudente estuviera a su lado saltando y gritando como una energúmena. A pesar de conocer a Hikari desde los 8 años aún seguía sorprendiéndole y eso era lo que le volvía tan loco sobre ella. La capacidad para sorprenderlo a pesar de conocerse tan bien.

En la última canción el azúcar parecía haber desaparecido de su organismo porque decidió abrazar la espalda del rubio y dejarse caer, mecida por los movimientos y la respiración de su amigo. Takeru casi tuvo que llevarla en brazos al coche donde cayó rendida en cuanto se sentó. Se dedicó a mirarla unos minutos, recreándose en todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Cuando acabó de recrearse una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, aquel día se había divertido de lo lindo con la actitud tan confusa de Hikari, pero la diversión no tenía por qué terminar. Le recordaría a su amiga todos y cada uno de los desplantes que le había hecho la noche anterior, y conociendo como la conocía sabía que podía ser muy divertido ver como su amiga le pedía perdón.

A la mañana siguiente Hikari se despertó descansada y de un humor excelente, no recordaba cómo llegó a la cama pero tampoco le importaba. Remoloneó un rato en la cama, sin dormir pero sin despertarse, recordando la euforia del concierto. Cuando ya decidió que había retrasado el despertar demasiado se estiró y se incorporó. Buscó el móvil que siempre dejaba en el escritorio para mirar la hora. Le desconcertó encontrar un mensaje de Takeru pero fue rauda a abrirlo. El rostro se le crispó. Era un selfie que debió tomar en el coche: Takeru sonriendo con picardía y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria; tras él, ella aparecía dormida, con la capucha de la sudadera puesta, las gafas puestas de cualquier manera y los brazos cruzados. Bajo ella el título "Noche de desenfreno".

¡Maldito rubio!


End file.
